shugocharaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikuto Tskiyomi
Ikuto Tsukiyomi (月詠 幾斗, Tsukiyomi Ikuto) is one of the main characters in the anime and manga series Shugo Chara!. Profile Date of Birth: 27 December Age: 15-17 Blood Type: 'AB '''Height: '''178cm '''Weight: '''50kg History! Ikuto is a teenager boy contracted by Easter to find the Embryo. He often helps Amu Hinamori Even though he works for the Easter Company. Ikuto actually despises Easter and tries to wrench himself free from them by trying to find the Embryo to grant his own wish (By chapter 43, he had left Easter Company in search of his father). He is in possession of the Dumpty key, It pairs up with Amu Hinamori's Humpty lock (which comes together in chapter 36/37). Like his father, Ikuto is a skilled violinist. His mother, upon marrying someone else after they found her husband's violin in a foreign country and believing that he would not come back, bound her children into working for Easter. Ikuto is in love with Amu Hinamori, confessing it in chapters 28 and saying it in 43 of the manga. In Chapter 28 Ikuto told Amu to grow up faster because he wanted Amu to catch up to him. Ikuto's personality is aloof, stoic and a little naughty, much like a cat. He can also be sweet and kind. He likes teasing people, especially Amu and Tadase. '''Ikuto's voice actor in the anime is Yuuichi Nakamura. ' Appearance Ikuto has dark navy hair and indigo eyes. He is quite taller than Amu Hinamori and Tadase Hotori. He also has a choker with a silver cross. He is most often seen in his black school uniform, but he has been seen in other black or indigo outfits. Gaurdian Character Ikuto's guardian is a mischievous cat called YORU! Powers Character Transformation He can also form virtual cat claws from his hands, created to form the attack Phantom Claw, something he can't do during Character Transformation. Character Transformations Ikuto only has one standard transformation, and that is Black Lynx. However, due to being manipulated by Easter's powers, he gains two more transformations, which he will most likely not be able to use anymore after the battle versus Easter ended. Black Lynx thumb|left|214px|Black Lynx He can Character Transform into "Black Lynx" with Yoru. This represents his desire to be as free as a stray cat. Clothes:When transformed, Ikuto grows cat ears and a cat tail and wears a short navy top with long navy pants. He also wears a glove on his right hand with metal claws. In this form, he gains increased cat like reflexes and senses. Attacks:Black Lynx can use his glove to harness the attack Slash Claw. Death Rebel thumb|234px|left|Death RebelIkuto can Character Transform into "Death Rebel" using a Black Egg while being brainwashed by Kazuomi Hoshina. This represents the trauma and darkness he holds in his heart. What he does during the transformation, he doesn't remember afterwards. Ikuto first becomes Death Rebel in Episode 76 of the anime and chapter 31 of the manga. Clothes In this form, Ikuto grows cat ears and wears a black suit and a black tie. He also sports an armband on his left arm, similar to the armband Amu wears with her school uniform. Items: * Death Scythe Attacks In this form, he is able to play the violin to take Heart's Eggs and create material projections. Ikuto's Violin can turn into a Death Scythe. He uses the Scythe for Dark Night Storm. Seven Seas Treasure Ikuto becomes "Seven Seas Treasure" with Yoru when Amu completely opens her heart to embrace him, causing the two of them to transform together. While Amu becomes Amulet Fortune ,Ikuto becomes the pirate-looking "Seven Seas Treasure", which represents his freedom to do what he wants. Ikuto first becomes "Seven Seas Treasure" in Chapter 38 of the manga. 'Clothes:'In this form, he wears a blue pirate outfit and an eyepatch, but keeps his cat ears. On the hat is a skull and crossbone symbol with a cat's head replacing the skull. '''Items: Pirate Sword Attacks: Ikuto uses his sword for the attack Emerald Line. Trivia:This is the first joint transformation. The name Seven Seas Treasure comes from: Seven: 1. Ikuto 2. Amu Hinamori 3. Yoru 4. Miki 5. Ran 6. Su 7. Dia Seas: Alto Tsukiyomi, Ikuto's father got lost at sea. Treasure: Amu opening up to him was his treasure. DL Clothes: In this form, Ikuto wears a green suit and glasses. Items: Violet Vioin Attacks His Music is a method to draw the eggs out of children and make hem into X-eggs. Trivia *This form only shows up in the anime. *appears in episode 96. *DL may stand for Death Rebel. It is an L Because of the similarity between the pronounciation of R and L in a japanese accent. Relationships Family *Utau Hoshina:He is Utau's older brother. *Alto Tsukiyomi:Ikutos real father. *Souko Hoshina:Ikutos Mother *Kazuomi Hoshina:Ikutos Stepfather (Directer of the Easter Company). Love Life *Amu Hinamori: Even though Ikuto and Amu are enemies, Deep down he is in love with her. Since, she is one of the only person to make him feel happy and forget all his worries and problems that Easter has caused him.For some time he was hiding out in Amu's room, hiding from Easter. In this time Amu finds Ikuto to be mature. He confesses to Amu in Vol. 7 chapter 28. Amu doesn't believe him at first. In the manga, when Amu and the others find out that he is hypnotized, they try to save him from Easter Company. Amu hugs him in chapter 38 to make him snap out of his Death Rebel trance, which is a result of Amu showing her feelings of love toward him and opening her heart fully. In chapter 42 of the manga, he takes her out to the amusement park and rides on every ride with her, once asking if he "Could be the Prince just for tonight" although he quickly dismissed it. At the end, he claims that he'll never see her again. In Chapter 43, before Ikuto leaves to find his father, he accepts Amu's contest to find his true self and right after this, he confesses his love for her and kisses her, just to warn her that he'll make her fall in love with him. This gets a huge reaction from bystanders at the airport. *Utau Hoshina: Utau is Ikuto's younger sister, and despite that, she pursues a romantic relationship with him. Ikuto doesn't have any feelings for her, which Utau often ignores. In chapter 39 of the manga, they finally overcome that issue. Friendships *'Tadase:' When Ikuto was younger, he was an older-brother character for Tadase, but he lost trust in him afterwards. In the manga, it reveals that Ikuto made Tadase lose trust in him on purpose because he did not want anyone involved with his mess. Ikuto is forgiven for all the things Tadase blamed him for in chapter 39. In chapter 43, Ikuto visits Tadase's house to ask if he can hold onto the key a bit longer, where Tadase learns that technically the key wasn't stolen, but also that Ikuto had "granted Betty's wish" when she had died. Tadase now calls Ikuto "Onii-tan" as he did when they were little. *'''Tsukasa: '''In chapter 37 of the manga, some of Ikuto's past was brought to light. One day, when Ikuto was a kid, Tsukasa invited him to come with him for an outing. He seems to be the only person Ikuto could be a child around and has a strong trust in him. Colleagues Yuu Nikaidou: While they were both employed at Easter when on the occasions that Nikaidou would spy on Ikuto, for some reason he would call him "Mr. Black Cat". See Also